


my milkshakes bring my boy to the yard

by driedupwishes



Series: let's put the D in detention [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sneaks into his window despite being grounded to talk milkshakes.</p>
<p>Levi loves him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my milkshakes bring my boy to the yard

Eren crawled through his bedroom window at 11:57 PM, a leaf in his hair from the tree he had climbed to reach Levi’s window. He grinned at Levi like it was easy, wide and bright, and caught himself on the side of the window frame before he fell face first onto the bedroom floor.

Levi half wished Eren had fallen, so that they would both be lying on the floor like idiots. He didn’t care that his mother would hear and catch them both in half a second before knocking their heads together and sending Eren straight home. Anything to not look like a complete idiot in front of his boyfriend, he thought distantly; _please_.

“Why are you on the floor,” Eren whispered as he swung a foot carefully down to the floor and pushed off the window sill. He kicked off his shoes as he closed the window as quietly as he could with his elbow, peeking over his shoulder as he waited for an explanation.

Levi didn’t want to tell him. It was _embarrassing_. But Eren was padding over, socks mismatched, dropping down to his knees and catching himself on his hands to muffle the noise and Levi couldn’t help it.

“I fell trying to get my laptop charger,” Levi admitted softly. He gestured toward the laptop sitting open on the bed and the charger on the desk, up above his head. Eren glanced between the bed and him before laughing, biting his lip to muffle the sound until his cheeks flushed pink.

Eren was gorgeous like that, all tangled messy hair and flushed cheeks, eyes so bright they looked like stars. Levi still couldn’t believe the last month had actually happened. Skipping class that Monday had been the best damn decision of his life and he’d stick with that statement until the day Eren tired of him and left him behind.

(Which he hoped would never come. But sometimes Levi looked at him and couldn’t understand how someone like Eren could honestly want to be with something like _him_.)

“You didn’t hurt yourself falling, did you?”

Levi’s chest clenched at the way Eren asked, hushed and sweet and slow. He blinked the burn out of his eyes and shook his head, shuddering when Eren’s palms ghosted over his hip before pressing against the skin showing between his t-shirt and his old sweatpants.

Sometimes it startled him, how easily Eren touched. It startled him even more how readily he leant into the touch, arching a little as Eren loomed closer until his boyfriend’s mouth was hovering just above his. Eren’s breath puffed across his lips, making him shiver, and their noses bumped as Eren tipped his head and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Eren told him, which was silly and charming and doing stupid things to Levi’s chest. Eren wasn’t supposed to be here, since they were both grounded for the whole clusterfucker with Coach Shadis, but they didn’t care.

“Christ, I’m going to be so happy when we’re not in trouble anymore,” Eren mumbled. He ducked down, _finally_ kissing him, quick and familiar with a cheeky swipe of his tongue before he pulled back. Levi tried not to arch up and follow him, but it was impossible. The only reason he settled back against the ground was because Eren collapsed next to him, curling on his side to press his nose against the edge of Levi’s jaw like he wasn’t nearly seven inches taller and all heavy muscles and broad shoulders. Levi immediately curled on his side and scrunched down so they were on an even level, ignoring Eren’s puff of warm laughter against his jaw as he did so. He slung his arm around Eren’s shoulders to pull them chest to chest, heart racing the same way it had at the bottom of the hill when he’d clamored together the courage to all but assault Eren with his feelings. 

“You and me both,” Levi told him. “If I have to clean up one more fucking classroom I’m going to rip all of our classmate’s lungs out through their asses and laugh when they can’t get the air to curse me out.”

Eren’s laughter had always been a wondrous thing to behold before, but Levi had found it was so much more satisfying to be within reach when he made him scrunch his face up and shake. Eren curled forward until he was shamelessly laughing in Levi’s face at Levi’s terrible, horrible, probably physically impossible statement, their foreheads knocking together gently as Eren’s arm curled low down on his waist and pressed them even closer together.

One of Eren’s legs nudged his knees apart so that the rough denim of his jeans could drag against the soft cotton of Levi’s pants. The motion pulled the air from his lungs, boiled heat in his gut, and it only became worse when Eren pressed forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, chapped lips clumsily dragging across his jaw as he kept on laughing.

“Fuck, I love you,” Eren muttered. “I swear to god, I was thinking that exact same thing earlier when Coach had me haul out the garbage for the entire east wing. Who the fuck throws away entire cans of soda anyway?”

Levi swallowed, chest tight at the three simple words. It wasn’t the first time Eren had said something like that and Levi hoped it wouldn’t be the last. He wiggled his arm under Eren’s head to give him something to use as a pillow, carding his fingers through unruly brown hair as much as he could from his position.

“Assholes,” Levi answered the question, even though it was rhetorical. Eren hummed, peeking open an eye so stare, mostly unfocused, at Levi’s face. Levi found himself swallowing again, mouth suddenly dry at the sight of green-green-green eyes.

“Only three more days,” he muttered softly. They’d been given detention for a month and grounded for an equal amount of time, so their dual punishments were almost over. They’d be free to do whatever the fuck they wanted with their afternoons just in time to celebrate their one month anniversary together. The thought made Levi’s stomach lurch with nerves.

“Three more fucking days and I finally get to wine and dine you all I damn want,” Eren muttered, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a wicked little grin. Levi tried not to shudder at that statement, because it was _ridiculous_ , but at the same time he liked it.

He really, really liked it.

“You’re gonna take me to the fucking diner and buy me a milkshake, aren’t you,” Levi asked quietly. Eren made a quiet offended noise in the back of his throat, but his cheeks flushed a dull pink and his eyes crossed as he tried to look anywhere but at Levi.

“I’m gonna buy you a burger too,” Eren claimed, voice edging on being a little too loud. If his mother didn’t hear them, Isabel might. The last thing Levi needed was his half-sister butting in on him tangled up with Eren on the fucking floor. He got more than enough teasing as it was.

“Greasy burger and a milkshake,” Levi muttered, ducking his head to try and hide the way his face felt hot with a flush. “You really know how to woo someone, don’t you?”

Eren scoffed, tipping his head up and kissing Levi’s forehead like it was just that simple. “We can go wherever you want, babe,” he promised, nose pressed into Levi’s hair, still faintly damp from his shower. “We could go roll down another fucking hill and I wouldn’t give a shit so long as you were there.”

Levi tried not to let that affect him, but he could feel himself melting against Eren anyway. “Fine,” he answered, heart hammering. “But you’re buying me a green tea and peppermint milkshake and you’re not allowed to make fun of me. Deal?”

“Of course I wouldn’t- _wait_!”

Eren jerked back from Levi before surging forward, rolling Levi onto his back like it was easy. Levi wasn’t a pushover at all, but Eren was a force of nature in the way he moved and between on breath and the next he went from being cuddled against his boyfriend’s chest to pinned against the floor of his bedroom, Eren looming over him with pink cheeks and wide eyes.

“You like green tea and peppermint milkshakes?!”

Levi swallowed. His cheeks felt hot and breathing steadily was turning into an impossible challenge. “Yes,” he gritted out, trying not remember how it felt to kiss Eren at the bottom of the hill because now – unfortunately - wasn’t the time. “Got a problem with that?”

Eren’s face went strangely, suddenly soft. “No, I just- I love green tea and peppermint milkshakes. I’ve never met anyone else who likes them, actually.”

Levi froze. The Feeling swelled in him, the mix of nerves and happiness and horniness and relief that had flooded his chest a month ago when Eren had cupped his cheeks and demanded to be kissed. Eren didn’t think he was weird. Impossible though it was, Eren _liked the same milkshake as he did_.

Nearly a fucking decade of enduring Isabel’s teasing about his favorite diner drink and here his boyfriend was, claiming they matched.

Levi hoped he wasn’t about to cry, but if he did it wasn’t his fault. He just really liked Eren, okay?

“You’re fucking _shitting me_ ,” Levi muttered, throat closing around the words until they came out rough. “No fucking _way_.”

“ _Way_ ,” Eren answered, only looking a little bit like he was teasing Levi. He ducked forward, nose brushing Levi’s again, breath ghosting against his lips in a taunting almost-kiss. “Fuck, do you know what this means?”

“We’ve both got fucked up taste buds,” Levi tried to joke. Eren laughed, swooping to kiss him, lingering long enough for Levi to reach up and tangle his fingers in his hair before he tugged back a little bit to talk.

“I’m totally buying up an extra large so we can split it,” Eren said. He grinned, dopey and happy, and Levi felt like his chest was going to cave in it was so tight. How the fuck was one human being so fucking _cute_?

“This is going to be the best anniversary date ever,” Eren declared. It was Levi’s turn to laugh quietly, the sound bubbling up in his chest completely involuntarily.

“Does that mean it’s all downhill from here,” Levi asked, trying to cover up the thump of his heart and the way he was sure he was falling a little more in love with every second.

“Nope,” Eren claimed, leaning down to kiss Levi again, tempting and teasing as he pulled back almost immediately to talk. “Every anniversary date is going to be the best anniversary date ever.”

“That’s not possible,” Levi whispered, leaning up to press his lips against Eren’s because he was weak. He needed to kiss Eren, the same way he needed to see him smile and hear him laugh. This kiss was longer, Eren pressing down against Levi before rolling them, all thumping noisy limbs knocking against the rug until Levi was the one propped up on Eren’s chest, hands pressed against the wood flooring as he leaned back. Eren was cradling his head so carefully the same way he had a month before, like Levi was something special, and it made his head even dizzier than he had imagined.

“Anything’s possible when I’m with you,” Eren promised. And Levi couldn’t find anything to say to that, not when it rang true. He felt like he could do anything and everything when Eren looked at him like he was, all flushed cheeks and split slick lips, bright eyes and messy hair. He huffed out a little laugh, smiling as he ducked down to kiss Eren again, trying to keep his groans quiet as Eren’s hands found their way to his ass and squeezed.

-

They both caught hell for their cuddling the next morning, when Isabel came to wake him up for school and found them still on the floor. They were wearing clothes, thank god, but she made the biggest deal about Eren having snuck in, half-heartedly threatening to tell Mom and teasing them all in the same breath.

She was even more impossible to deal with once she found out he and Eren shared the same taste in milkshakes. She stole his phone in the car and changed Eren’s contact information until it read ‘The Soulmate’ with a little heart on either side, laughing when he nearly drove the car up onto the sidewalk trying to snatch his phone back. Levi had meant to change it back, but in the end it was a little too fitting to change.

It also made Eren laugh and as his detention record could state, he would do _fucking_ anything to make Eren laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> *excited trumpet noises* tada!!! the finale to my little ereri week series~ i'm pleased with my nerds, ngl. i'm almost v pleased with myself, b/c i actually managed to do all the prompts lmao. i hope you guys had as much fun as i did this week!
> 
> i also hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
